Here Comes Goodbye
by K.K.Slides
Summary: Songfic. Reposted."Happy endings are not always attainable...no matter how much you want them to be...this is reality, cold and hard." HM


**A/N (6/3/2012): This is a repost.**

* * *

He could hear her coming down the road, knowing it was her because she would be the only one to ever come this way at this time. It was out of character for her to be going so slow, things were changing now, and they would never be the same again. The engine cut off…he hung his head down low knowing what was coming. At the sound of her car door slamming, time seemed to slow down.

He slowly rose from his desk and walked over to the window, sneaking a peak from between the curtains trying not to bring attention to himself. There she stood, wearing a long winter coat her hands buried in her pockets staring up at the house with a sad stare. He could see her sigh and lower her gaze to the ground, she began her slow walk to the door. He stepped away from the window and slowly walked towards the stairs to meet her at the door.

He should have seen this coming…she'd been slightly distant for a while now. Drifting off while he was talking, when she would spend the night she would leave while he was still sleeping. He didn't understand what had happened, as far as he could see that he hadn't done anything wrong…his final theory was that she was bored. Bored with him, bored with her job, bored with their friends, bored with the town, her life with him had just become tired and she was ready to move on…

He didn't know what he had been thinking, asking her to come here, stay with him, be with him…

'He knocked on the door to her tent, not wanting to put this off any longer.

"Who is it?" she asked from inside, she sounded a little choked up. Perhaps she'd been crying…

"It's me, I wanna talk, can I come in?" he said leaning and talking against the door.

She opened the door and looked up at him, "Come in," she said quietly, and quickly closing the door behind him as he stepped inside.

She turned to face him and he just leaned forward and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, she only stared back at him in shock. "Come home with me," he stated simply.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Come home with me, stay with me, I don't think I could leave here without you," he raved.

"Hawkeye, do you even know what you're saying?" she asked with doubt.

"Yes, yes I do. Look, I know I said before that nothing could come of it because we're different, but I don't want to just leave it anymore, I don't want to take the chance on going throughout my life wondering of what could have been…please?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Hawkeye…"

"Look, Margaret, I'm ready for this…that is, if you are," he stepped towards her again and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll leave you in peace to think about it," he then stepped away and to the door and made to exit.

"No wait!" she said stopping him, "I want to go home with you."

"What?" he said turning to face her once more.

"I wanna go home, to Crabapple Cove with you," she said, her expression sure of herself as it was often.

He smiled brightly and in one movement, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"You'll love Crabapple Cove, the best views, it's gorgeous in the spring, summer, autumn, and come to think of it all winter too, amazing sea food, fresh lobster out the wazoo…" he rambled on, she laughed.'

Times had just begun to get happy then…

'A "holiday" in hell, after time well wasted, old questions answered, new questions forming...a new life lay before him. He looked over to the woman next to him, her ice blue eyes staring out at the scenery passing by as the cab moved through the streets of the small town, her blonde hair gleaming slightly gold in the setting sun's light. He reached out and took her hand, she looked to him, nervousness showing in her eyes, but she smiled anyway. He returned her smile, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be..." she spoke, her nerves in her expression and her voice.

He scooted over next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Margaret, you've no reason to be nervous."

She smiled and laughed a little bit, "I sure hope you're right about that."

He kissed the side of her head, "I know I'm right," he said.

"You always know you're right," she laughed at him.

"Whatever," he said, he pulled her closer to him, he pointed to a large house on the end of the street, "See that house?" he asked, she nodded, "That's the house I grew up in."

She looked back at him soft smile still on her lips, "It's beautiful."

"It's more than beautiful, it's perfect," he said smiling brightly then leaning down to kiss her.'

And after that, things fell into something of a normal pace. His father had loved her, was a bit wary at first, and that made for a rough first few weeks, but then they became closer. He'd come home from a trip to the store to find them sitting in the living room regaling each other with stories about him.

'She lay in his arms as they both stared up at the sky, the only light coming from the dying fire and the stars and moon above. "You know, this was something I had really missed back in Korea," he said breaking the silence.

"What, seeing the stars at night?" she asked moving so she could see his face.

"Yeah, I remember when I was a kid I used to come here a lot, especially after my mom died and just stare up at the sky…she had always told me that each star was an angel gone on to the other side, I could believe that…seems like there are more stars these days," he spoke quietly, as if he were afraid to break the peace of the world around them.

"My grandmother used to tell me the same thing," she said staring into his eyes, "after she died I'd sneak out and climb up onto the porch roof at night and I'd just stare up at the sky…it was almost as if she were there at times…not long after that Dad sold the entire plantation then we were off to Europe. What I wouldn't give to be able to go back there."

"It was in Tennessee right?" he asked, her reply a simple nod, "Maybe we can take a trip down there sometime."

"Seriously?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure the people who own it now would let you look around for a bit, it's nothing I haven't done before, at least you won't have to leave the country," he said holding her tighter.

Tears began filling her eyes, "You're too sweet you know that?" she said softly.

"Yeah I know," he smiled and kissed the side of her head, "I just love you though, that's the reason."

"I love you too," she replied a smile on her face, as she moved to kiss him.'

…He thought about the ring he had in his nightstand drawer, he'd been so sure that was where they were headed. They were in love, to him it was incredible, and to her he could see it was new. The both of them had never felt an emotion at such an intensity. All the things he'd been fantasizing about, seeing her in white, maybe her father would walk her down the aisle, or maybe even Colonel Potter. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to envision that, hadn't he learned with Carlye? It just wasn't meant to be for him…

He drew closer to the door, here it was, the time had come for her to leave. But now that he thought about it, that's how it had always been. She'd been moving from place to place all her life, and as much as he thought she wanted it, how much he knew she wanted it, to be able to put down roots…he also knew it wouldn't happen. Her spirit had grown used to constant change and it couldn't settle down, now. He had always heard that you couldn't tame a gypsy, and that's exactly what she was, beautiful, seductive, could steal your heart in a flash, and before you knew it she was gone on to claim her next victim.

He stood at the door, drew in a deep breath, placed his hand on the knob and opened the door, "Margaret, what a pleasant surprise. Won't you come in?" he said plastering a smile on his face, despite the pain that was coming his way.

At first she seemed to make a move to step inside but stopped herself. She took in a breath and held it turning her gaze to the ground for a moment then back up at him, had to compose herself he supposed.

"I can't stay," she said softly.

He could see that this wasn't easy for her, hell, it wasn't doing much good for him either. He knew he'd have to handle it, be strong…at least until she was gone.

A simple, "why?" was all he could voice.

"There are just some things you wouldn't understand," she answered.

"But, I thought things were going good between us-" he started, playing along with the whole scene, the longer he could keep her talking to him, the longer he'd have her…even though he knew she didn't want to be there, he knew that she wanted to get this over with.

"I just have to go Hawk," she said, bringing her hand out of her coat pocket, an envelope sealed shut, he could see his name written on it in her slanted handwriting, "This, might explain things better than I can."

He took it from her, his heart ripping to shreds…and with that she turned away, stepped off the porch, into the car, and drove away, out of his life forever…

He walked solemnly back up the stairs and into his room, he sat the unopened letter on his dresser, he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He now felt nothing but anger, he had allowed himself to love her so deeply, now all he felt was hate. She'd left him like this, no explanation, except the letter, but he didn't think he could bring himself to read it, to tell him what he already knew. It was hours before he let himself cry silently…then finally falling into a dreamless empty sleep…it made sense to him now…he had nothing left to dream about. All he had left now were memories, images of what was…and fantasies of what could have been…

FIN

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was just a little something I came up with out of nowhere, it's kind of sad which is kind of unusual for me, but…eh. I'd love to know what you think, so please please please be so kind as to leave a review. Also, below are the lyrics to the song that inspired this little fic, which belong to Rascal Flatts, not me so yeah. Also, I do not own M*A*S*H or any of it's characters.


End file.
